Water jets are commonly used in a wide variety of water recreational apparatuses to discharge a pleasant stream of water onto occupants within such water recreational apparatuses.
FIG. 1 illustrates a water jet of the prior art wherein a light, such as an LED light, is adapted to project light through the proximal end of the jet (the end of the jet from which water is discharged into the water recreational apparatus). As can be seen in FIG. 1, such water jet of the prior art uses a relatively long light well disposed axially from the distal end of the jet within the water flow path.
The light well in the prior art jet of FIG. 1 creates several problems. One problem is that the light well tends to create leaking problems where the light well enters the water flow path at the rear of the jet. A second problem is that the insertion of the light well into the water flow path seriously inhibits the flow of water therethrough.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water jet suitable for use in a water recreational apparatus which can project light through the proximal end of the jet, but which avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art.